Beside You
by purpleheart10
Summary: Have you ever loved someone that’s so close? Close enough that you can almost hold her hands to make her yours? But then, after everything, all you can say is almost. Well, that was what I was feeling. And this feeling sucked. CREDDIE. one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.**

I knocked on the door of the apartment just across mine. It was one of those times after school when I would go over to Carly's for rehearsals. As usual, we had to wait for Sam and we all knew where she was. Detention.

"Come in Freddie." I heard Carly say on the other side of the door.

I let out a heavy sigh before turning the knob. It was, again, one of those times when I would be alone with her, yet the fact of Carly and I being just friends still remained.

I caught Carly sitting on their couch with her eyes glued on the TV.

"Hey." I greeted as I sat down on the other side of the couch, not wanting to intimidate her with my 'closeness'. I knew she was as uncomfortable as I was. She nodded her head to acknowledge my presence.

I turned my attention to the TV in front of us and pretended to watch.

"The notebook?" I asked her picking up the DVD case resting on top of the coffee table.

"Yeah. Do you want to watch it? I could stop it if you want us to discuss ideas for the next show." She answered and looked at me.

"No. It's alright. Let's just watch and then we can discuss when Sam arrives." I said, looking back at her.

As much as I wanted to deny it, the movie captured my interest. I started watching it too and I was curious at what would happen next. I knew Carly watched this movie over and over. It was one of her favorites and that's one of the reasons I agreed to watch it in the first place.

After some thirty minutes or so, the movie was finally over. I leaned back to regain myself and then looked carefully at Carly.

She was sobbing quietly, wiping a tear against her cheek. She still looked amazing to me even though she was crying. I immediately scooted closer to her and wrapped my hand around her shoulder.

"Don't cry Carls." I whispered to her.

"I'm alright Freddie. Don't worry. I keep doing that every time the movie ends." She smiled at me politely and then looked at my hand.

"Oh." I muttered and figured that she wanted me to remove my hand around her shoulder.

Silence took place and neither of us talked again. I felt really awful.

Have you ever loved someone that's so close? Close enough that you can almost hold her hands to make her yours? But then, after everything, all you can say is _almost. _Well, that was what I was feeling. And this feeling sucked.

"You know Freddie… I always want to grow old in a far-away place." It was Carly who broke the silence.

I looked at her and waited, curious on where this was going. She just smiled at me.

"I want to grow old far from the city, a place so quiet that living is so much peaceful for me. I want a house, not so big but not so small, and I want a porch in front of it. Then, there's a chair on the porch where I can sit every time the sun sets. That would be so amazing."

I watched her with amusement and listened to what she was going to say next. I was also taking notes with my mind, dreaming that I would be the lucky man to make her dreams into reality. I always wanted to give this girl whatever she wants.

"I want a garden in front so I can grow flowers, lots of them in different colors and shapes and sizes. But I prefer purple ones." She added enthusiastically.

"Alright, purple ones it is." I replied and smiled, trying to show her how interested I was. It was as if I was confident that I would be the one giving her what she dreamed of. I would be the happiest when that happens but mostly, I was just trying to make her smile, or laugh if possible.

And it worked. Carly gave me her sweetest smile ever before she joked around. "Why don't you just grab a pen and paper then write these things down. You know you want to."

I laughed with her this time. "Don't worry. I have a good memory."

Then, there was silence again. However, it wasn't as awkward as before. This time, we were just catching our breaths from the laughter we just shared.

"So…" Carly whispered.

"So…" I repeated and Carly hit me playfully in the arm. I smiled at how cute she looked.

"Where do you want to grow old Freddie?" She asked curiously as she looked into my eyes which I tried my very best not to be lost into.

I looked at her too and gave her another smile. I already had an answer to that question since I always dreamed about my future and truth be told, Carly would always be in those dreams.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. Since when did she become interested in my future?

"You know where I want to grow old." I grinned at her and she looked confused the moment she heard me.

"Uh, no, I don't." she muttered.

"I want to grow old…" I paused, watching her as she leaned forward to listen closely. I laughed.

"Beside you." I whispered, smiling. Carly was caught off-guard by what I had said but I didn't regret it.

I knew she wanted to ask if I was just horsing around but I was serious and I knew she noticed that too.

"That's…" she paused as she looked down. "That's so sweet." She finally said.

Now, I was the one who was shocked. I was kind of expecting her rolling her eyes, or telling me to stop, or avoiding the conversation. But her reaction was so much different from what I knew was in store for me.

I moved closer to her and sighed happily. I lifted her chin and made her meet my gaze. She gave me a weak smile, as if she was embarrassed at what she just said.

I leaned forward, hesitant at first. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, she leaned forward too. And that was all the encouragement I needed.

I slowly brushed my lips against hers, careful not to do anything stupid. My heart began to race inside my chest as if it would explode in a minute or two and my hands slowly worked themselves up under her neck, pulling her closer to me. I could feel her hands on my shoulders for support.

We both pulled away, gasping for air. I looked at Carly, trying to see through her. For once, I wished I could read her mind. She was blushing and the sight of her made my heart jump.

"So…" I tried to start a conversation.

"Mmm." She mumbled, still surprised at what just happened.

"Purple flowers?" I asked her, grinning.

"Maybe." She giggled before she leaned in for another kiss.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Okay, I got bored. I was looking for new Creddie fics to read but I couldn't find one so I decided to write one myself. This fic is so random. ^_^**

**Please R & R! Thank You!**


End file.
